The Blindeye
by lw falls
Summary: Dipper got in to deep this time, and he can't get out of this one alone, but will he put his family in danger in the process?
1. Chapter 1

At first, Dipper barely noticed the signs. When he did, he never thought much of them. They'd just be situated on the back of a dumpster, or on a wall. But now, he noticed them almost everywhere he went, the mark of the Blindeye. Someone had even carved it above the mystery shack door. It only really started to get to him when he came home one night and found one on the wall over his bed. He told himself that it was just Mabel and Stan pulling some elaborate practical jokes

That was, until he saw one of them.

Dipper climbed the ladder that led to the roof. He recently began to like going up there alone in his free time, it enabled him to look through the Journal, and ponder the secrets of Gravity Falls in private, and without distractions. Currently, he was studying the traits of the Gremloblin when he heard a loud crash.

He looked up to see where the crash initiated from, when he noticed a man in a purple cloak kneeling at the base of a tree. It was apparent that he had fallen out of the tree, judging from the condition of his cloak.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Dipper shouted from the roof.

The man, whose hood was covering his eyes in a way that still allowed him to see, looked up at the boy. Dipper froze. Plastered in gold on the hood of the man's cloak was the Blindeye, the man then dashed off into the forest.

Dipper stood staring after the man. _Why was he at The Shack? Why was he in the tree?_ Dipper was thinking, then, a dark thought entered his mind. _Had he been stalking me?_

* * *

**Fall Break, Woot! Woot! All new Chapter dates moved to Saturday, because of school. Sorry for how short this chapter is, I promise chapter two will be longer. Thank you so much for reading! Please review, constructive criticism welcome, and remember i'm still new at this. Thank you, see you in two weeks!**

**Update: October 3. I had no idea about episode seven of season 2 until after this fanfiction was made and uploaded.**

**Next chapter on: October 11.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three hooded figures could be seen entering the forest at dusk. The figures moved in silence though the forest, they were in no rush. They moved through thickets, crossed streams and even managed to avoid any and all stray piles of pine needles, even though the woods they were wearing partially obstructed their vision. As they progressed deeper into the woods, they quickened their pace. It would have been impossible for an amateur to move through this area as quick as them, but they were professionals. When they went about a mile or two into the forest, they stopped in front of a tree. On the outside, the tree was nothing special. It looked just like any other tree, but only few people were allowed to know of the secrets on the inside.

Just as quiet as before, they approached the tree, stopping just at the base, kneeling, one of the figures put his hand where the ground sloped up to meet the wood. The figure held their hand there for a minute, then nodded. Apparently satisfied, the figure reached inside their cloak and withdrew a knife. Expertly, the figure began carving. The figure was careful of every detail until he finished the mark. The two others knelt with the third in front of the mark and all leaned in so that their noses were barely touching the bark on the tree. They whispered something under their breaths. The mark on the tree started to hum and glow faintly. The figures waited for a minute and then each reached out and touched a part of the mark. The hum and light from the mark gradually intensified until the noise was almost unbearable and the figures had to close their eyes or be blinded. Then, suddenly, a bright flash overtook the scene then gradually faded. The mysterious figures, as well as the mark on the tree were no where to be seen and the forest returned to its usual calm.

The figures collapsed on the concrete floor of the room, breathing hard, and rubbing their eyes and ears. Their hoods had fallen off of their heads, revealing them to be two men, and a woman. Now, significantly, far away from anyone but their own kind, there were free to speak.

"Ugh, I hate that," one of the two men complained.

"Alright," said the woman, "let's go report to the mistress and go home."

"I don't like mistress Nevaeh, she scares me", said the other man. The other two glared at him.

"Not so bad," the woman hissed. "Or she will hear us."

"rrr-right, sorry," he said sheepishly.

The trio got up and walked out of the room. The hallway was dimly lit and doors lined each side. Each door had a plaque that stated who belonged to the room behind it, and a gold blind eye above that. There were hundreds of doors, as the blind eye were no small society, even with the newly elected mistress Nevaeh; they all still managed to retain 85% of the members. The other 15 left when the old mistress was defeated.

The trio continued down the hall, passing cafeterias, doctor's stations, dentist stations, after all, when a new member took the oath, they pledged to live in the complex and thy couldn't have a member ailing an assignment because of a toothache. They continued moving. They changed halls, climbed stairs until they reached the main elevator, the only way in and out of the mistress's chamber. The trio stepped inside and the woman pressed the blind eye symbol on the elevator's control panel. The elevator lurched into motion and began its descent. The elevator continued down multiple floors progressively setting deeper, until it abruptly stopped and the two doors slid open to reveal yet another hall way.

But this hallway was different. For one thing it only went in on direction and had no doors. At the very end, there were a set of double doors with a blind eye covering both doors, half on one, half on the other.

The trio stopped just outside of the doors to put their hoods back on. The woman then pushed a red button on the wall by the right door, leaned in and murmured something. Upon finishing whatever she was saying, the light turned green and a beeping noise could be heard on the other side of the door.

Mistress Nevaeh was a cold and unforgiving woman who was very strict with her rules and very cruel with her punishments for breaking them. She was very clever though, often preferring to do the dirty work herself to make sure it was done right, but she wouldn't hesitate to end the life of someone she didn't like. She is now on the topic of her biggest threat, ironically, they were of the shortest people in town, Dipper and Mabel Pines. They had been thwarting the blind eye at every juncture and they didn't even know it. They had arrived at the bunker, defeated the shape shifter and escaped alive with the laptop mere minutes before the blind eye arrived to find that their job had been done for them, by 12 year olds that was insult to injury.

Nevaeh hit her desk with her palms in frustration and look up at the blood red ceiling. Now, to make matters worse, one of her recon scouts had been witnessed. That means that the twins know the blind eye is after them and it will be much harder to catch them off guard even if they are 12.

She relaxed a bit, knowing that the member that failed and the rest of his team would be punished.

But I digress. She thought to herself. She continued thinking about her tiny enemies. Did she like the plan she had come up with? No, she didn't know of anybody including herself, that would be fond of the idea of killing children, but it had to be done, especially if her arch nemesis was to continue to use them to further his schemes.

"Its' for the greater good", she thought to herself, desperately trying to justify her actions. She clapped her hands together on her nose, and stuck out her thumbs to support her chin.

"And besides, it's not like I'm going to do it myself," she thought again. She had said that line to herself multiple times before.

Nevaeh was used to ending someone's life, she had done it before but this was different, this was a situation where she would keep her hands clean.

Her thoughts trailed off, but she was suddenly jerked back to reality be a loud obnoxious beeping noise.

"Ah right," she thought, "back to the matter at hand, the failed recon and his team". She straightened her posture and fixed her expression. She then leaned forward and pressed a golden button on the bottom corner of her desk.

The trio waited outside to be admitted, they could still hear the loud beeping on the other side of the door. When all of the sudden, it stopped. They could hear the faint click of a button being pushed.

The grand double doors of the society's main chamber swung inward to reveal a room that looked much like the USA's oval office except without all the grandeur.

The room was in an oval shape, the walls, floors and ceiling being a deep red. There was circular blind eye rug that occupied the center of the room with a red wood desk behind the rug. The person occupying the desk was easily the most intimidating thing in the room. She sat upright in her chair and wore a purple cloak much like every one else's, but hers was trimmed in gold and had a silver blind eye on the hood. She has a serious and a demeaning expression on her face as the trio walked forward and stood before the desk.

"Michael, Evan, Louisa, I assume you know why you're hear." Nevaeh said coldly.

"Yes mistress," the trio responded in sync.

"Mmmm yes," she said, "It would seem your failure at the Pines's home did not go unnoticed."

"Mistress Nevaeh," said Michael, "please forgive us. I—it was a mistake," Michael stuttered.

"Indeed it was, she said, "but don't worry, I have a new mission for you. A chance for your to redeem yourselves."

The trio grew nervous and you could see it on their faces. This never happened. They were expecting punishments not to be trusted with a new mission, unless, the mission was the punishment.

Nevaeh relished the look of nervousness on their faces. She smiled devilishly.

"Your new mission is to get rid of the Pines family permanently," she finished.

The trio's fears were proven correct as their eyes widened in horror at what she implied.

"But Neveah, they are children," Louisa stated.

"I'm well aware of that fact, Louisa," Nevaeh said,

She then continued with what she said earlier.

"I don't care how you do it, just get rid of them."

And with a wave of her hand, she stifled any protests that were forming in the trio's minds, and sent them on their way.

When the double doors closed, sealing Nevaeh's chamber from the rest of the complex, Neveah relaxed a bit.

"It's not my problem now," she thought to herself.

Mark, Evan and Louisa stood in silence in the elevator. Each wore a somber expression. They all dreaded what they were about to do.

* * *

**Ok, if you haven't already guessed, this story is drawing to a close, so I want to know witch one you want to see next, review witch one you want.**

**After All These Years, Sanity  
**

**Lone Pine, Mimicry**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to VOTE!**

**Also, go check out my other fanfiction, When All Seems Lost, and I'll See you next time!**

**Next chapter: October 18**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper stopped in front of a wall on his way to the arcade. On the worn down concrete barrier was a blindeye, it's paint now peeling. It had been well over a week since the incident with the blindeye man, since then, everything alluding to the blindeye had vanished, except this. Judging from its condition, it had probably been painted a good long time before Dipper first noticed the blindeye.

"_But still thought," _Dipper thought, _"Why going so much trouble to remove every other mark, and just leave this one?"_

A sense of uneasiness began to build inside Dipper, but he pushed these feeling aside as he continued to walk to the arcade.

He was angry because Mabel had invited Candy and Grenda over for a sleepover, even though she promised not to anymore. So he figured that obliterating some high scores would make him feel better.

He rounded a corner and continued walking, he was halfway down the road when he heard tires screech. He turned around to see a beaten up pickup drift around the corner he'd just been at.

Dipper turned back around, thinking it was probably just some drunk. He heard a loud thud and the sound of metal scrapping against concrete, and turned around to see that the pickup was now on the sidewalk, and right behind him. Dipper dived behind a lamppost just in time to avoid becoming another smudge on the trucks extremely dirty bumper. The driver anticipated Dipper's move and swerved right into the lamppost Dipper had jumped behind.

Dipper stared at the now badly damaged truck, the passenger side now completely caved in, when the driver's door opened, and a person in out, then went and put a hand against the lamppost to support himself..

There was something familiar about the man's cloak, but Dipper couldn't put a finger on it, he was about to step forward to help the man, when he looked up at Dipper, exposing the blindeye on his hood.

Dipper took a few steps back in shock.

"Come here, kid." The man said, blood leaking from one corner of his mouth. He took a step towards Dipper..

Dipper turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could into the forest. He could hear the man noisily chase after him.

Dipper ran for what seemed to him like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, before he hid in a bush to catch his breath. He heard his pursuer run past him, but waited until he no longer heard anything but the usual noise of the forest. It had been pretty late when Dipper left the Mystery Shack, but now the sun was setting. Dipper knew where he was he'd been through this area many times before on his various mystery hunts.

Dipper was just beginning to relax when he heard something that terrified him to the core.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed.

* * *

**Ever wondered how to not get anything done? just listen to Aerosmith really loud, I did that while typing this, and this 500 word story took me about an hour. pleas review, and go check out my other Fanfiction, oh, and vote, do that too.**

**Next Chapter: Within the next 5 hours :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter gets really intense**

* * *

Dipper ran recklessly through the forest back to The Shack, tripping over almost every tree root. He had to get home, he had to see if Mabel was okay.

When he burst through the clearing where the Mystery Shack stood, dread settled in his gut, the door was wide open, Stan NEVER left the door open after hours. He ran into The Shack. Everything was in it's usual place, untouched. Dipper relaxed a bit until he realized something, it was quiet. Mabel was supposed to be having a sleepover with the two loudest girls in town. He bounded up the stairs and threw open the door to the attic bedroom. His eyes frantically scanned the room until he saw Mabel's shape, under the covers of her bed, again Dipper relaxed, Candy and Grenda must've gone home early.

"Oh, Mabel, you're okay." He said.

Dipper began to shake as all his feelings of uneasiness and dread left him.

_I really need to sleep_ he thought to himself. Then a question entered his mind.

"What were you screaming about anyway," Dipper asked, voicing his curiosity.

Mabel gave no reply.

Dipper looked close, realizing that Mabel was holding perfectly still, as if she wasn't even breathing.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked, fear creeping into his voice.

Again, Mabel gave no reply.

Dipper rushed over to her bed, sending swirls of dust off the floor in the process. Dipper shook her shoulder hard, and repeatedly said her name.

Throughout all of this, Mabel neither moved nor gave any reply.

Dipper moved her on her back, and removed the covers from her face. Dipper screamed in absolute horror and took a step back.

Mabel's face was covered in dried blood, and the socket that her right eye had once occupied was now empty, and an X had been carved into her face with a knife over the empty hole.

Dipper stared in horror at the empty shell that had once been his sister, when the door to the attic flew open, and three people stepped in. Dipper didn't need visual evidence to know who they were. The one on the right held something akin to a spoon, and the one on the left held a bloody knife.

Dipper took a step back, but tripped on the leg of Mabel's bed. The people started advancing.

"No!" Dipper yelled as he scooted back, "No!"

Dipper inevitably hit the wall of the attic, and the figure in the middle reached down and grabbed him under the arms, and held him down on his bed. Dipper was using all his might to try to get away, but the man was too strong. Dipper tried calling for help, but it was apparent that no one was coming.

The person with the spoon came and stood over Dipper, he could see that it was a woman. The woman raised the spoon like object and thrust it under Dipper's eye. Dipper's face felt like it had erupted in fire, he screamed in pure agony as the woman flicked her wrist, and the eye popped out like a rubber ball. Dipper felt his face become wet with blood, and the last thing he ever saw, was the man with the knife lowering to cold blade to his forehead.

* * *

The trio excited the house in silence, with their precious jounal, and started their journey back to the complex, leaving behind the bodies of a once loving, and adventurous family, they were covered in blood, and needed to find a place to wash their hands

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly...**

**Go check out my other fanfic, please review, and vote here for my new fanfic, and I'll see you next time!**

**Next Chapter: Never because I'm done with this story.**


End file.
